


Late Night

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Short, but not tooth-rotting, it's cute, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: It's 3AM and JB is at Jackson's front door.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY, Jaebum shows up at Jackson's place for cuddles, but he's too embarrassed to say so.

Jackson groaned and turned bleary eyes to the glowing phone on his pillow. His phone rang loudly and his boyfriend's smirking face popped up on his screen. He swiped his thumb across the screen and groggily answered, "It's 3AM you know," as he turned on his side toward his window. "I'm outside," was all Jackson was allowed to hear before his boyfriend hung up. He rolled his eyes, partially because they were dry, but mostly because his boyfriend was so curt sometimes.  He lay there for a few moments until his phone chimed from a text message.

 

'Please hurry, it's cold out here.'

 

He crawled to the edge of his small bed and swung his legs over until he feet made contact with the fuzzy slippers he kept there. He slid his mixmatched socked feet into them and dragged himself over to his bedroom window. He swiped the curtain to the side and tiredly looked down into the parking lot. Jaebum's black 2-door sports car sat parked next to his vibrant red hatchback.The elder sat on the hood of his car wearing all black, with his arms crossed, and glaring up at his window. 

 

Jackson couldn't help but smile, "SO CHIC!" he yelled before making his way to his front door. He swung the door open and leaned against the jamb, "Is there a reason for you coming over here in the middle of the night?" he asked the elder. Jaebum pushed off his car and walked the few paces down the walk towards his boyfriend's groundfloor apartment.

 

"I can't come see you?" Jaebum asked. He quickly pecked Jackson's lips as he pushed past the younger into his home. He stopped briefly to kick his untied sneakers off by the door and then continued on into the living room. Jackson closed his door and made an aboutface. "Of course you can come see me, I love seeing you...but at 3AM?" he questioned.

 

Jaebum shrugged and looked at the younger, "Is there a problem?" he asked him. Jackson sighed and smiled. "Of course not," he said walking over to the elder. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum's center and gave him a lazy hug, "I'm glad you're here," he added as he buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. Jaebum smiled when Jackson's fluffy chocolate hair flopped under his nose. He'd never admit it, but he really loved the coconutty-almond shampoo the younger always used.

 

He draped his arm over Jackson's shoulders and pulled him in closer. "Let's go to bed," he suggested as he turned them both toward Jackson's bedroom, "I just got off work and I'm exhausted." Jackson's eyebrows rose, "You came from the studio straight here?" he queried. Jaebum was a producer and a singer and he was locally famous. He worked long hours in the studio he rented uptown looking for that one artist that could make him international, he did his best not to turn any musician away.

 

"Yea, I didn't feel like going home," he easily told his boyfriend, "Is that ok?" Jackson laughed and nodded, "If it were a problem, I would've let you sit outside all night," he smartly told the elder.

 

Jackson settled on the right side of his bed...it was his designated side whenever Jaebum slept over. He watched Jaebum shoulder out of his bomber jacket and toss it on the chair in the corner. He set his keys, wallet, and phone down on the nightstand in the catchall bowl Jackson kept there. Jaebum stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly, "Are you sure it's ok? I know it's late and I don't know if you have early classes or work, I just wanted to come see you," he felt the need to suddenly explain.

 

Jackson frowned, "I said it's OK," he said with a cock of his head, "Can you turn off the lights?" Jaebum turned and flipped the light switch down. He felt Jackson's hand around his wrist, tugging him into the bed. Jaebum fell on top of Jackson with a grunt. He held himself up by his arms and stared down at Jackson, the only light coming from the lamp outside the younger's bedroom. "Oh I didn't come over to do..." Jaebum quickly denied with shake of his head.

 

Jackson slapped a hand over the elder's life, "Shhh," he ordered with a stern finger pointed at him. He fisted his hand in Jaebum's shirt and yanked his boyfriend into his chest. Jaebum's eyes widened as a hand pressed into his hair and an arm wrapped around his shoulders in an embrace. "This is what you wanted right?" Jackson asked against his forehead.

 

Jaebum sighed and nodded, "Kind of," he conceded. He settled into Jackson's chest and let his arms circle around the younger's waist. It didn't take long before he was sound asleep in the comfort of Jackson's arms. 


End file.
